Pluto and Dexter/Credits
Directed by Stephen Hillenburg Produced by Margot Pipkin Written by Stephen Hillenburg & Paul Tibbitt and Mark O'Hare & Mr. Lawrence Based on the characters created by Genndy Tartakovsky Executive Producers Stephen Hillenburg Diane Michelle Director of Animation Edgar Larrazabal Voice Casting and Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Music by Stephen James Taylor Additional Music Composed by Jerry Goldsmith and John Debney Art Director Nicholas R. Jennings Production Designer Brian MacEntee Editor Lynn Hobson Starring the Voice Talents of Kevin Schon as Pluto Bob Hoskins as Boris Bridget Fonda as Fifi Jim Cummings as Butch Grey DeLisle as Dexter Barrett, Dexter Barrett's Mom, Baby Jeff Bergman as Pingu the Penguin Tress MacNeille as Dexter Quinton Flynn as Dee-Dee, Dee-Dee's Mom Kath Soucie as Dee-Dee's Sister Jason Marsden as Dinah Rob Paulsen as Porky Pig Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai Frank Welker as Garfield the Cat STORYBOARD Storyboard Supervisor SHERM COHEN Storyboard Artists STEVE MUFFATTI, CARL GREENBLATT, CALEB MAURER, MIKE ROTH, ERIK C. WIESE Assistant Storyboard Artists ZEUS CERVAS, HEATHER MARTINEZ, CARSON KUGLER DESIGN Original Character Designer STEPHEN HILLENBURG Character Design Supervisor STEVE MUFFATTI Character Designers THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON, SHERM COHEN, TODD WHITE, CRAIG KELLMAN, VINCENT WALLER Conceptual Character Designers BOBBY LONDON, JOHN RICE, AARON SPRINGER, DAN HASKETT, CHRISTOPHER SAVINO Prop Designer THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON Background Designers TODD FREDERICKSEN, MARTIN ANSOLABEHERE Background Painters JULIAN CHANEY, RUBEN CHAVEZ LAYOUT Layout Supervisors KENNY PITTENGER, SYLVIA EDWARDS Assistant Layout Supervisors JOHN SEYMORE, PAULA SPENCE Layout Artists JULIAN CHANEY, ANDREW BIALK, CHRISTOPHER MITCHELL, C. MILES THOMPSON, CONRAD VERNON, ADAM PALOIAN, DAVID MUCCI FASSETT Layout Revisionists EDUARDO ACOSTA, ALEX GORDON CHARACTER ANIMATION PLUTO / FIFI Supervising Animator ALAN SMART Senior Animators ALEXS STADDERMAN, JOEY TENNUTTI Animators MICHAEL J. NICKELSON, WENDY PARKIN, STEPHEN P. GORDON, DONOVAN COOK, ROBERT MASON Assistant Animators TIM MITCHELL, STEPHEN HILLENBURG, DIANE MICHELLE BORIS / DINAH Supervising Animator TOM YASUMI Senior Animators ROBERT MacKICHAN, DEE-DEE ALLAN MITCHELL Animators ROBERT RENZETTI, EDGAR LARRAZABAL, CHRISTINE KOSOLOV, MARK MOESTLER, BOB JAQUES Assistant Animators SIMON ASHTON, ROBERT ALVAREZ BUTCH / PINGU / GARFIELD Supervising Animator ANDREW OVERTOOM Senior Animators MICHAEL MITCHELL, RICHARD PARTLOW Animators DONALD WALKER, SCOTT O'BRIEN, RICCARDO DURANTE, KELLY ARMSTRONG, SCOTT MANSZ Assistant Animators GENNDY TARTAKOVSKY, JOHN McINTYRE Additional Animators DAN HASKETT, RICHARD PURSEL, MICHELLE IVERSEN, FRANK NISSEN, THERESA WISEMAN, DONOVAN COOK, ANDREW STANTON, NORM McCABE, CARAVAN PICTURES ANIMATION STUDIOS INC. EFFECTS ANIMATION Effects Supervisors BARBARA ANN DUFFY, MIKE O'DOUGHALL Effects Animators MARVIN PIETILA, MATTHEW GIRARDI, GARY CONRAD, BRETT HARDIN, SCOTT MANSZ Effects Assistants VERA DUFFY, MARK PETLOCK COMPUTER ANIMATION Computer Animation Supervisors CHRIS BRISCOE, SHEILA DUNN Computer Animators CRAIG ZEROUNI, JONATHAN HILLS Computer Animation Assistant BRIAN DOWRICK BACKGROUNDS Background Supervisor AL GMUER Assistant Background Supervisor MARTIN ANSOLABEHERE Background Artists PETER BENNETT, ANDREW CLARK, NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS, JULIAN CHANEY, KATHYRN VELSA Background Layout Artist JANE NUSSBAUM Digital Background Painter JILL PETRILIAK CLEAN-UP ANIMATION PLUTO / FIFI Clean-Up Supervisor HEATHER MARTINEZ Clean-Up Lead MICHAEL PATTINSON Senior Clean-Up Artist SOONJIN MOONEY Clean-Up Artists HEATHER MARTINEZ, ERIK WIESE, ARMANDO CARRILLO BORIS / DINAH Clean-Up Supervisor DEREK L'ESTRANGE Clean-Up Lead SEAN EDBERG Senior Clean-Up Lead Artists JEANETTE IMER, OCTAVIO RODRIGUEZ Clean-Up Artists BARBARA KRUEGER, ROBERT LACKO BUTCH / PINGU / GARFIELD Clean-Up Supervisor RAY LEONG Clean-Up Lead RICHARD PURDUM Senior Clean-Up Lead Artists ALEXS SUMMERFIELD, MICHAEL KIM Clean-Up Artists DANA JO GRANGER, DONNA ZELLER INBETWEEN ANIMATION PLUTO / FIFI Inbetween Supervisor ANDREW DUNN Inbetween Lead KRIS HELLER Senior Inbetween Artists JON COOKE, TONY COPE Inbetween Artists MICHAEL CHAVEZ, MICHAEL WARD, WILLIAM SMITH BORIS / DINAH Inbetween Supervisor DAVID COSTELLO Inbetween Lead JEFFREY CLARK Senior Inbetween Artists KIM STEPHENSON, GREG FLEMING Inbetween Artists AMANDA EARLE, XIAO MEI MIAO, ALAN CASSIE BUTCH / PINGU / GARFIELD Inbetween Supervisor SUNG HOH Inbetween Lead MARY MULLEN Senior Inbetween Artists SCOTT PETERSON, KAREN HEATHWOOD Inbetween Artists TERRY O'TOOLE, JEFF SIERGEY, CHUCK CHARMAGGE PAINT, CHECK AND SCAN Check and Scan Supervisor ALISON LEOPOLD Check and Scan Lead CYNTHIA McINTOSH Paint Supervisor SHARON M. DABEK Paint Leads JOSE BRAN, ALEXANDRA DUKE Painters JILL STIRDVANT, ERIC SHAW DIGITAL PRODUCTION Digital Production Supervisor BETH GOODWIN Digital Production Assistant CHARLIE LUCE Digital Technology Manager MARTIN CADEN Supervising Color Stylist TEALE REON WANG Color Stylists CHRISTINE ANNE SIMMONDS, PHILIP HARRIS, DENE ANN HEMING Production Manager, Digital SIMON CRUSE PRODUCTION Production Supervisors JENNIE MONICA, DINA BUTEYN, JENNIFER HONEY Production Manager DEBBY HINDMAN Assistant Production Manager CHRIS CHASE Production Coorndiators CHARLIE DESROCHERS, JUNE TEDESCO, MEGAN BROWN Production Assistants STEPHEN HILLENBURG, SANDRA BENENATI, DEREK IVERSEN, LINDA MOORE CASTING Casting Supervisor DONNA GRILLO GONZALES Casting Coorndiators SARAH NOONAN, ALEX GORDON Casting Assistant JULIE MORGAVI EDITORIAL AND POST PRODUCTION Supervising Picture Editor CHRISTOPHER HINK Assistant Picture Editor JEFF ADAMS Senior Director of Technical Services JOHN POWELL Technical Engineering Assistant JIM LEBER Post Production Supervisor WENDI McNEESE Post Production Coorndiator MISHELLE SMITH Machine Room Engineer MICHAEL PETAK Post Production Assistant JEFF ADAMS Track Readers CAROL IVERSON, FRED SALINAS, JOSEPH TRUEBA, MICHAEL TRUEBA Dialogue Editors JAMES HEARN, KERRY IVERSON Additional Animation Voices JOE ALASKEY, BOB BERGEN, TRESS MacNEILLE, MAURICE LaMARCHE, JEFF BENNETT, ROB PAULSEN, BILLY WEST SOUND Post Production Sound Supervisors and Mixers TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ, BRIAN F. MARS Supervising Sound Effects Editor TOM SYSLO Sound Editors ERIC FREEMAN, DOUG ANDROSKA, GABRIEL ROSAS, MARC MAILAND Foley Artist MONETTE HOLDERER Re-Recording Mixers TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ, ERIC FREEMAN MUSIC SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG Lyrics by STEPHEN HILLENBURG, DEREK DRYMON Composed by HANK SMITH MUSIC Performed by LOU RAWLS I'D GET YOU GO WITH THE FRANCE Lyrics by LORRAINE FEATHER, HANK SMITH MUSIC Composed by STEPHEN JAMES TAYLOR Performed by LORENZO MUSIC and THOM HUGE AU REVOIR Lyrics by LORRAINE FEATHER, HANK SMITH MUSIC Composed by STEPHEN JAMES TAYLOR Performed by DESIREE GOYETTE LET'S THAT DO THINKS IT AGAIN! Lyrics by LORRAINE FEATHER, HANK SMITH MUSIC Composed by STEPHEN JAMES TAYLOR Performed by LOU RAWLS with DESIREE GOYETTE Music Supervisors KIMBERLY OLIVER, GARY LIONELLI, THOMAS CHASE Orchestrations GORDON GOODWIN, SAGE GUYTON, STEVE BELFER, NICOLAS CARR, SAGE GUYTON Music Preparation JOANNE KANE MUSIC SERVICES, MARK GRAHAM Score Performed by THE HOLLYWOOD STUDIO ORCHESTRA Music Contributions LOVECAT MUSIC Director of Music Production BODIE CHANDLER Director of Music Administrator ERIC COLEMAN SPECIAL THANKS TO THE UNITED PLANKTON PICTURES CREW KODAK / RADIO DISNEY DELUXE DOLBY / DTS ORIGINAL COMPACT DISC AND CASSETTE AVAILABLE FROM STEPHEN HILLENBURG RECORDS "Mickey and Friends" and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom Intenational Inc. © MM Paramount Pictures and Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. The characters and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unathorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. MPAA Animation Production by CARAVAN PICTURES FEATURE ANIMATION FLORIDA, INC. Produced by DiSNEYTOON STUDIOS BURBANK-SYDNEY-TOKYO Distributed by PARAMOUNT PICTURES CORPORATION